Hyper Crystal (Nuclear Throne)
|-|Hyper Crystal= |-|Cursed Hyper Crystal= Summary The Hyper Crystal can be found in the Crystal Caves by looping, unfortunately not much else is known about the it besides that. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: The Hyper Crystal Origin: Nuclear Throne Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: A Crystal Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Energy Projection with Laser Crystal’s Attached, Can Summon Crystal enemies and new attachments, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation with Laser Crystal’s Attached, and Spatial Manipulation (It was stated that making contact with the Hyper Crystal will stretch the person infinitely) | All Previous abilities along with Curse Manipulation (is able to remove curses from weapons through exposure to it), Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Crystals attached, and Teleportation with Cursed Laser Crystals attached. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level with attached Laser Crystals, contact negates durability Speed: Unknown (moves very slow in comparison to the main cast), At Least Supersonic Attack Speed (Lasers move much faster than the average bullet weapons, but to what degree is unknown) | possibly Massively Hypersonic+ Attack speed with Lightning Crystal attached. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, contact with the Hyper Crystal ignores traditional durability Durability: At least Large Building Level (Could tank attacks from the Mutants, while other fodder enemies could not), its attached Laser Crystals are At Least Building Level. Stamina: High Range: At least Several dozen meters with lasers, Physical Contact with Spatial Manipulation | Higher with teleportation Standard Equipment: Five Laser Crystals already attached | Five Cursed Laser Crystals already attached Intelligence: Unknown, it can be heard laughing at the player if they die to it. Weaknesses: The Hyper Crystal itself lacks ranged attacks and instead uses the Crystals it summons for its weaponry and they can be damaged and forcefully detached which reduces its overall attacks intensity to a degree. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Laser Spam: The Hyper Crystal charges up and fires 4 rapid fire laser attacks. If the Cursed Hyper Crystal has a Lightning Crystal the Lightning Crystal will constantly fire electricity non-stop for as long as it is attached to the Cursed Hyper Crystal. * Search and Destroy: The Hyper Crystal sends out its attached Crystals to explode and destroy the enemy's cover or simply to damage the opponent. This ability is upgraded for the Cursed Hyper Crystal to which the Hyper Crystal can teleport the attachments next to the opponent and detonate it. * Rearm: When the Hyper Crystal has only two Laser Crystal's attached they will drop the two and summon five new Laser Crystals. For the Cursed Hyper Crystal when reaming there is a chance to summon a Lightning Crystal to be an attachments. * Crystal Shields: Passively uses it's surrounding Laser Crystals as shields to block incoming attacks. Key: Hyper Crystal | Cursed Hyper Crystal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Curse Users